1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new hydrophobic ascorbic ester compounds, which are synthesized by linking ascorbic acid either wit monomer prostaglandin B.sub.2 or with oligomeric derivatives of prostaglandin B.sub.2, as well as to methods of administering these compounds to protect organ cells, skin cells and circulating cells from various hypoxic, ischemic, physical, chemical or biological injuries. The invention also relates to methods of administering these compounds to cancer patients either as independent anti-cancer drugs or as supporting agents to enhance the efficacy of and to reduce the toxic side-effects of other commercially available anti-cancer agents.
2. Background Art
It has been theorized that ischemic, hypoxic, physical, chemical and biological injuries produce free radicals in the cells, which, in turn, attack proteins, membrane lipids and DNA to cause cell dysfunction and eventually cell death. By combining ascorbic acid and prostaglandin B.sub.2, the inventor synthesized new hydrophobic ester compounds which can protect cells by scavenging these deleterious free radicals. The compounds were found to reduce toxic side-effects of currently used anti-cancer agents when administered simultaneously with these agents. It was found that these compounds not only enhanced the efficacy of currently used anti-cancer agents in this simultaneous administration, but also demonstrated anti-cancer activity by themselves.